Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the main characters in the Tekken series. He made his debut in the third installment of the series. Background Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. He was born in an unknown location in the forest. His mother had picked that location to stay hidden from the Devil who was after Jin when his previous host's body (Kazuya Mishima) was dropped into a volcano. While this location in the forest seemed to be safe from the Devil, a mysterious being known as Ogre was still able to find them. Ogre is a monstrous creature who steals the ki of other fighters to become stronger. He was released by Heihachi Mishima in order to use Jin's DNA to create a new powerful lifeform. At the age of 15, Jin and his mother were attacked by Ogre, and Jin was knocked unconscious. When he awoke, his home was destroyed and his mother was nowhere in sight. He left his home in search of his grandfather Heihachi, seeking training from the powerful fighter so he could defeat Ogre and avenge his mother’s supposed death. During his travel towards Heihachi, Jin was attacked by the Devil and became cursed with the Devil Gene that once belonged to his mother. While it may have aided him in gaining the strength to defeat Ogre, he still seeks to rid himself of this evil curse. While he is able to suppress it, he still wishes to save anyone else on the planet from being cursed like himself. Powers & Abilities *'Martial Arts Expert:' Jin knows 3 styles of Martial Arts. Kazama Style Karate, Mishima Style Karate, and Traditional Karate. While he unlearned the Mishima Style out of hatred for his bloodline, he returns to using this style when transforming into Devil Jin. **'Kazama Style Karate: '''Previously known as Kazama Style Self-Defense, this fighting style was passed on to Jin by his mother, Jun Kazama. As the name states, this is primarily used by other members of the Kazama family; aside from Jun herself, her niece and Jin’s first cousin Asuka are the only other known practitioners who have participated in a King of Iron Fist tournament. Most of these martial art’s fundamentals are shared with different schools of Jujutsu. Developed during the Sengoku period to provide samurai with a way to engage in unarmed combat, Jujutsu is a form of self-defense that requires using an opponent’s force against them. This is usually done through reversals, parries, and counter-attacks, making them effective even against foes armed with blades or other melee weapons. When an attacker is caught, the user often retaliates with throws to the ground, submission holds to debilitate limbs or strikes to wear down weak spots like pressure points. Jin’s specific take on it lacks most of the counters and limb locks his mother and cousin have, instead focusing more on various strikes to specific body parts. He can still evade attacks with a well-timed parry, and a few of his signature throws like a reverse over-the-shoulder toss are reminiscent of their moves as well. As the first martial art he ever learned, Jin has used this to supplement his two other primary fighting styles, giving him a great amount of versatility. *** '''Kazama Style 5-Hit Combo:' A quick combo in which Jin performs a high left punch, a roundhouse kick, a midsection blow and two kicks to his enemy’s legs. Jin can also add in a sixth starting hit by performing a left axe kick to start the combo, or a Right Roundhouse Punch to end it, as seen in Devil Within. *** Special Step: A dash that allows Jin to evade attacks and projectiles. *** Parry: Jin performs a well-timed block or evasive maneuver which sets him up for a quick counterattack. *** Corpse Thrust: A crouching, thrust punch with knockdown properties. *** Demon’s Paw: A dashing midsection strike. **'Mishima Style Karate: '''The Mishima Style of Karate was first founded by Jinpachi Mishima several decades before the events of the first Tekken. As of now, the only users of this martial art have all hailed from within the clan itself; these include his son Heihachi and his wife Kazumi, their son Kazuya, the adopted Lee Chaolan (as a supplement to his Jeet Kwon Do) and eventually, Jin himself, who was taught by Heihachi after Jun’s disappearance. Despite being fictional, the Mishima style is reflective of different sub-branches of Karate itself, with each current user providing their own take on it while sharing the fundamentals as seen below. In Jin’s first appearance, his version contained moves shared with Kazuya and Jun, which he combined together to create a variant seemingly based on Shito-Ryu Karate. Shito-Ryu is defined as a combination style, meant to bring together the different schools of Karate into one unified discipline. Aside from the powerful open-handed stance attacks of Goju-Ryu (used by Heihachi’s variant) and the powerful one-hit strikes of Shotokan (from Kazuya), it places a heavy emphasis on speed and defensive techniques, like blocking, eight-way movement, evasive maneuvers and counter-attacking, making it a perfect complement to Jin’s Kazama Style. Following the events of Tekken 3 in which he was betrayed by Heihachi, Jin unlearned the Mishima style out of hatred towards his paternal heritage. While he primarily uses traditional Karate in more recent appearances, he has not been able to fully expel it from his memory, as his Devil Jin form primarily uses it with no restraint. *** '''Electric Wind God Fist:' A dashing right uppercut imbued with electricity. *** Dragon Uppercut: A jumping uppercut which can take out airborne foes. A longer but unblockable version of this move is called the Lightning Screw Uppercut. *** Flash Punch Combo: A quick three-hit combo consisting of two left punches followed by a right-handed finisher. *** Demon Slayer: A left-right two-part punching combination that is finished by a spinning right-handed backfist. *** Demon Backhand Spin: A variant of the Demon Slayer, performed without the initial left punch. *** Left/Right Splits Kick: An overhead axe kick. *** Tsunami Kick: A combination of a rising front kick and an axe kick. *** Spinning Demon: A series of spinning low kicks that have a variety of follow-ups, like a Dragon Uppercut or a Tsunami Kick. *** Demon Scissors: A forward somersault kick. *** Stonehead: A grab attack wherein Jin knocks his foe down with a headbutt. *** Rising Sun: A aerial spinning kick which can transition into a Spinning Demon. *** Mishima Style 10 Hit Combo: Jin performs a Demon Slayer-esque punch combination, followed by a flurry of kicks and uppercuts, and finishes it off with a Dragon Uppercut. **'Traditional Karate: '''Simply referred to as “Traditional Karate” from Tekken 4 onwards, Kyokushin is a sub-group descended from the Goju-Ryu and Shotokan branches in 1964. Its name, which means “the ultimate truth”, is tied in with the concept of Bushido in mind; the focus is for the practitioner to improve their character through battle and training. Jin picked up this style after the third King of Iron Fist Tournament by learning it from a dojo instructor in Brisbane. Kyokushin focuses on three main elements: kihon - the basics, kata - self-training and forms, and kumite - sparring. These all contribute to a well-balanced mode of combat that acts as an intermediary between the aggression and defensive prowess of Jin’s Mishima and Kazama training, respectively. *** '''Right Roundhouse Punch:' A quick but powerful dash strike done out of Jin’s Special Step. *** Low Lunging Roundhouse Kick (L.L.R.K.): A sweeping kick that can knock down an opponent, which can be followed up by a Spinning Flare Kick. *** Median Line Destruction: A series of three-chamber punches. *** Shun Musatsu: A mid-level body strike followed with a palm strike to the enemy’s chin. *** Savage Sword: Jin performs two quick strikes to the opponent’s body and head, followed by a knee to blast his foe away. *** Mental Awareness: A special stance which can be canceled into different moves and is an important part of Jin’s combo game. An alternate version can also temporarily supercharge his next attack, giving him an added bit of power. *** Spinning Flare Kick: Jin performs a side roll in mid-air, using his heel to hit his foe in the head. *** Power Stance: Jin enters a stance in which he temporarily repels any attack done to him, while buffing his next attack. *** Omen: Jin assumes Heihachi’s fighting stance as his hidden third eye reveals itself. This causes him to temporarily revert back to his Tekken 3 Mishima-styled movelist. *** Avenger: An unblockable charged punch. *** Rage Drive: Jin performs a Right Roundhouse Punch, a Thrusting Uppercut, an Omen Blade Kick and a Corpse Thrust in rapid succession. *** 10 Hit Combo: Jin performs a right punch, followed by three left side kicks through the opponents’ body, a series of punches into a front kick, a Low Lunging Roundhouse Kick and a Right Roundhouse Punch. *** Rage Art: Jin launches a hook punch that stuns the opponent, and proceeds to deliver 15 rapid-fire blows to their body, finishing it off with one last haymaker to blast them away. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Jin’s ki takes a lightning-like appearance. The aura surrounds his body when dishing out powerful blows. His appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken takes this even further as he’s able to make orbs of lightning appear out of thin air to stun the opponent temporarily. *'Fire Manipulation:' In some occasions, he can cover his legs with fire to enhance his attack power. *'Devil Gene:' Due to the curse that was laid upon him, Jin is now capable of using demonic powers. Even without transforming into Devil Jin, he's capable of shooting laser beams. *'Healing Factor:' Jin has often been seen regenerating from wounds that would normally kill a human, such as getting shot in the brain. *'Force Field Projection:' Jin is capable of producing a force field to protect himself from damage. They are capable of blocking attacks from powerful beings, such as Azazel. *'Mind Control Resistance: ' The pure Kazama blood from his mother’s side is what helps Jin suppress the influence of the Devil Gene from invading his soul and mind in the first place. When Kazuya tries to steal the Gene from Jin’s soul, it fails and Kazuya is attacked instead. Alternate Forms Devil Jin Jin is capable of tapping into the Devil Gene to acquire an extreme boost in power, and many new abilities. *'Flight:' In his Devil Form, he grows large black wings, which he can use to fly at hypersonic speeds. *'Lasers:' Even though he can also shoot lasers in his base form, Devil Jin's lasers are much more powerful and quick. *'Teleportation:' Devil Jin is capable of teleporting short distances to perform better combos. *'Telekinesis:' Devil Jin is able to lift opponents and suffocate them using nothing but his mind. He's also able to cause machines to malfunction and explode. *'Energy Absorption:' As Devil Jin, he's capable of stealing energy from those that he has defeated. *'Soul Detection:' Devil Jin is capable of locating targets thanks to their souls. *'Penetrating Fist:' Jin harnesses the Devil Gene to launch a stationary fireball somewhere in front of him. *'Hisou:' Devil Jin uses his wings to perform two flying side kicks. *'Samsara:' A launcher which can be used to transition into various flying attacks. *'Laser Cannon:' A three-hit punch combo based on Jin’s Evil Intent string. *'Obliteration:' Devil Jin grabs his opponent, tosses them into the air and juggles them with his lasers. *'Rage Drive:' Devil Jin performs a Spinning Demon kick to trip the opponent, before a transition towards a drilling dive kick. *'Devil Beam:' Jin’s Super Art from Street Fighter X Tekken has him perform multiple Penetrating Fists, forcing the opponent into a crumple state. He then transforms into Devil Jin, who flies into the air and fires a laser to finish the attack off. *'Devil Laser Cannon:' Devil Jin’s Rage Art, based on the Critical Edge available to those who use his moveset in Soulcalibur V. After launching his foe into the air, Devil Jin performs multiple flying attacks from every conceivable direction before finishing with a laser blast which drags his foe across the floor. Feats Strength *Defeated Jinpachi Mishima and absorbed his energy. *Defeated Azazel in one shot without accessing the Devil Form. *In a single slice with his laser, Jin cut Spirit Kyoto in half. Spirit Kyoto was so large that it towered over mountains. *Capable of fighting evenly with Kazuya, who one-shot multiple JACK robots, which are capable of surviving country-busting explosions. *Can easily defeat multiple Heihachi clones. *Overpowered Ogre in his true form. *Casually destroyed Hwoarang's motorcycle. *After absorbing Jinpachi's energy, he obliterated an entire wasteland just by spreading his wings. *Capable of launching Azazel, who towers over the majority of the Tekken roster. He also one-shot his upgraded form, Gold Azazel. *Completely obliterated a helicopter as Devil Jin. *A punch clash between Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi creates a massive shockwave that destroys part of Kyoto Castle. *Punched Heihachi hard enough to shatter multiple stone walls. *Kazuya and Jin’s punches created a large shockwave that destroys all the glass in the building. *Threw Heihachi through a stone wall in his Devil Jin mode. *Kicked Kazuya so hard that it breaks a wooden pillar. *Despite Heihachi surviving this, Jin is still capable of harming him. *Able to pick up grizzly bears like Kuma and lift them up with one hand. Kuma and Panda are officially listed to be nearly 500 pounds. *Can punch through a mass-produced Alisa unit. *Scaled to Raven, who threw, blocked and sliced through NANCY-MI847J and dodged point-blank gunfire from it. *Physically comparable to his uncle Lars Alexandersson, who can punch out missiles in-flight and survive being caught in a point-blank explosion. *Created a large explosion after clashing with Angel. Speed *In his Devil Form, he's capable of flying fast enough to exit the atmosphere. *In Devil Form, can move at high speeds in space. *His laser attacks are pretty much undodgeable. * Avoided attacks from a giant monster. * Faster than Gun Jack who can react to a satellite laser. (Using the average heights of satellites, this can put in the range of Mach 2K to Mach 8K.) * Drove a motorcycle directly into gunfire and missiles and manages to dodge all of them despite them being directly pointed at him. * Flew to the atmosphere in a few seconds. * Most Devil Gene users can fire lasers at Sub-Relativistic speeds. (Kazuya’s laser came to Mach 17,918.36735 after being called.) * In Blood Vengeance, he flew at such a high speed he appears in front of Kazuya despite being a large distance away from him in second. * Drove his motorcycle fast enough that it would board a moving train. * Comparable to Heihachi, who can casually catch bullets with his bare teeth. * Has superior or comparable speed to the rest of the Tekken cast, most of whom are casual bullet timers. * Dodged bullets from Arab soldiers. Durability *Survived being shot down by a submachine gun. *Survived getting shot in the head by Heihachi. *Survived temple collapsing on top of him. *His Force Fields can block attacks from Azazel. *His mother's blood is able to protect him from soul-damaging attacks. *Survived a fall from the Earth's orbit. *Durability scales to Kazuya, who survived being thrown into an active volcano as a child. (likely double-digit megatons) and a satellite laser strike from Heihachi. *Durability also scales to Heihachi, who survived the self-destruction of a group of Jack-4 units and a Shun Goku Satsu from the Tekken version of Akuma. *Somehow managed to survive his own suicide attack against Azazel. *Survived the explosion of a helicopter from within. *In Asuka’s Tekken 5 ending, Jin got punched into a boulder and was merely disorientated. (Likely non-canon.) *Got shot several times by the Tekken Force and Heihachi. *Superior durability to Gun Jack which survived the explosion of a satellite laser (3.7 megatons) *Took a beating from Kazuya. Skill *Successfully led a war, even when many of his soldiers were turning against him. *Fought in several iterations of the Iron Fist Tournament. *Has fought a wide variety of foes, including ninja, monsters, bears, and aliens. *Won three consecutive King of Iron Fist Tournaments. (3, 4 and 5) *Defeated Ogre and his powered-up form True Ogre, after the latter absorbed Heihachi’s powers. *Obtained the Mishima Zaibatsu after defeating Jinpachi. *Defeated Kazuya and Heihachi back-to-back in Hon-Maru. *Defeated Jinpachi Mishima. *Fought Kazuya and Heihachi at once and won. *Killed Azazel, the source of the Devil Gene. *Used the Mishima Zaibatsu to start World War III. *Well-versed in fighting multiple opponents at once. *Through the events of Devil Within, he defeated a modified Gun Jack unit, multiple Heihachi clones and Ogre's true form, Monstrous Ogre. *With the help of Kazuya, Heihachi, and Xiaoyu defeated Angel-empowered versions of Nina, Anna, Panda, Paul, and Yoshimitsu. Weaknesses *Jin possesses a great amount of control over his Devil powers, and while he can keep himself in check while transformed, there is still a chance he can lose himself and go insane as Devil Jin. The Devil Gene is also the main source of his strength beyond the near-insane superhuman stats his Mishima bloodline alone grants him, and managing to suppress it could weaken Jin greatly. That said, the ways to achieve this within the series are rather limited. *Vulnerable to holy beings and their attacks. *Can be mentally manipulated by mentioning his mother. *He can't detect the souls of Robots. Probably because they don't have souls. Fun Facts *His name roughly translates to "benevolence when the wind is blowing". Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Telekinetics Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Namco Category:Tekken Category:Completed Profiles Category:Japanese Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Protagonists